zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF2/Damien
Pending Points *'Minor:' 1 *'Moderate:' 0 *'Major:' 3 *'Minor Item:' 6 *'Moderate Item:' 2 *'Major Item:' 3 *'Super Item:' 2 Condition *'Verified:' 07/__/2012 Note: I think you missed the hint of this being posted on your page and what it entails. **'Wounds:' N/A **'Hours:' _+__/24 **'Stamina:' __/30 ***Regen: 15/Day **'Mana:' __/30 ***Regen: 15/Day Skills Attributes *'Mana': +30(1/15) *'Endurance: '+30(0/14) *'Stamina:' +30(1/12) *'Willpower:' +30(2/14) *'Strength:' +15 (0/7) *'Learning:' +16 *'Agility:' +12 *'Athletics:' +10 *'Training:' +5 Combat *'Sword Training:' +35(5/14) *'Firearm Training:' +12 *'Armor Training:' +5 *'Spear Training:' +3 *'Rifle Training:' +3 *'Pistol Training:' +1 Unarmed *'Melee Swiftness:' +10 Magic *'Time Affinity:' +61(2/25) *'Lightning Affinity:' +8 *'Balance Affinity:' +3 *'Space Affinity:' +50(0/21) *'Death Affinity:' +6(1/8) Psi-Techs *'Insight:' +7 Disciplines *'Blue Magic:' +15(2/10) *'Enchanting:' +1 Constructive *'Metal Crafting:' +50(1.5/19) *'Carpentry: '+10(3/6) *'Improvised Weapon Creation:' +1 Knowledge *'Geology:' +30 (1/13) Survival *'Sleight of Hand:' +11 *'Stealth:' +10 *'Looting:' +2 Uniques *'Mimic/Conman:' +31 Vehicles *'Driving:' +5 Affinity Affinity *'Jim Marks:' +10 *'Hero Hikara:' +10 *'Eric "Enix" Udhe:' +8 *'John Dalton:' +5 *'Drake Higgins:' +2 *'Chris Rodfield:' +2 *'Tom Harris:' +2 *'Atomsk:' +1 *'Tobias Andiron:' +1 *'Masaru Ietsuna:' +1 Perks Die Hard *Grants the ability to ignore the knockout effects of one mortal wound, effectively increasing the amount of sustainable mortal wounds by 1. **Gained: Endurance +30 SOS-Buff *As an Emergency Action you can cast any single target buff spell on yourself, up to two parts. In the case of using it in reaction to an aggressive action, resolve the buff before the aggressive action begins. **Gained: Stamina +30 Dual Wielding *Increases attack speed when wielding two one-handed melee weapons by one, as long as one of the weapons is a sword. **Gained: Sword Training +30 Metalology *You may synergize 1/2 of your Knowledge: Geology skill on any craft check that primarily involves metals, minerals, or gemstones. **Gained: Knowledge: Geology +30 Multitask *Damien can use the Conman skill to copy two skills simultaniously, instead of just one. **Gained: Conman +30 Time Mastery: Rewind *For Skill/15 times per day, and only once per combat round, Damien may reroll any non-daily (such as learning or infection) roll and take the new result, adding a Skill/3 insight bonus on the new roll. Previous bonuses still apply on the new roll in the case the first roll was a 1, 2, 3, 98, 99, or 100. **Gained: Time Affinity +30 Time Mastery: Time Stop *As a standard Enhancing effect, Damien can stop time perception for any individual, giving them additional actions and movement for each turn the effect is maintained. While time is stopped, elements outside of the effect cannot be interracted with or attacked, however, if an object or person has holds available, a grapple can be made with automatic success, but cannot be moved until the time stop effect is ended. **Gained: Time Affinity +50 Space Mastery: Hammerspace *Through concentration and a free action Damien may store or release Skill/15 units of an item or items in a pocket dimension of his own creation. Once stored the item or items can be held in suspended animation of 1:1, 1:2, or 1:10 normal time flow. **Gained: Space Affinity +30 Items Weapons *'Time Sword (*++):' 40/2/+20; 10/10 Mana **Enchantment: Time Affinity (+10 Time) **Enchantment: Haste (+10 Agility) **Modification: Sturdy (Less likely to degrade on a nat 1) **Special: Paradox Sword - 15 Mana to create a paradox clone of the sword, brought from the future, when effect ends, present sword is sent to the past to become future sword, 5 Mana a round to maintain. *'Mana Sword (*):' 65/3/+15; 5/5 Mana **Enchantment: Soul Affinity (+5 Soul) **Special: Mana Drain - Drains mana from a struck target at half lethality. Maximum drain 1/round. *'Colt Ar-15 Carbine Silenced (+):' 55/3/+5 30/30 current mag; 5.56mm NATO (2 spare mag) *'Beretta 92SF (=):' 65/2/+0, mm Ammo, 15/15 current mag (3 spare mag) *'Shear Sword (Improvised):'(short sword) 65/2/+5 *'New(+) Bowie Knife:' 80/3/+5 Armor *'Fur Coat (*+): '+25 Defense, -5 Mobility, +15 Weather resist **Special: Tooth and Nail - +12 Wild Strike *'Suit and Pants (*):' +10 Defense, -5 Mobility, +10 Charisma, +5 Wind, **Special: Stackable Armor - 1/2 Defense stacks with other armor worn *'Heft Grip Gloves(*):' 1 Wound; +15 Grip; **Special: Leverage - Add Grip to Strength after one/two hand calculations. *'Light Kevlar Vest:' +10 Armor, -5 Mobility, *'Silvered Leather and Glass Bracelet (*+):' 10/10 Space Mana **Enchantment: Space Affinity (+15 Space) **Special: Space Shaper - Boosts Space Affinity *'Shell Shield (++):' +20 Shield Bonus, -15 Accuracy, -5 Mobility, -3 Magic; +10 extra bonus against Magic. Tools *'Swiss Army Knife (+) (x2):' 85/3/+5, +5 to any check that requires simple tools, has a 1 gig Flash Drive and Laser Pointer *'Smart Phone' **Modification: Eye in the Sky Items *'Red Potion:' DC 70 Heal check when drunk, healing 15 wounds. If used after already being successfully treated, heals only 10 wounds. *'Green Potion:' Heals 15 Mana then drunk. *'Clothing: '''1 set of = quality Body Clothing, 4 sets of - quality Body Clothing, 1 - quality Hat. *'Rations:' 10 units. *'Magisteel:' 3 units of *+ quality Magisteel Alloy. *'Steel:' 6 units of + grade Steel, 5 units of ++ grade Steel, and 3 units of * grade Steel. *'Silver:' 1 unit (1 kg) and 380 grams of * grade Silver. *'Mithril:' 4 units of ++ grade Mithril. *'Twilight Shards:' 5 magical shards of + quality (Soul(Light/Dark)) *'Morphine Case:' Empty steel case with a complicated lock, currently locked. *'Metalworking Tool Parts:''' 8 parts of * quality. History *Not much is known about this universe's version of Seraphim, only that his name in this universe is "Damien", and that he has absolutely no memory of the previous universe or anyone else from that reality. Still, he appears to be an exact double of Seraph, give that he seems physically stronger and mentally more mature than his super psychic counterpart. Seems to have taken a liking to Hero, and has recently shown some very slight psychic powers, similiar but no where near as potent to that of his alternative universe counterpart. Category:Characters